bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Biblical references
The Binding of Isaac, The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, and as well as two other DLCS contain lots of references from the Holy Bible in Christianity. Here is the full list from Old Testament to New Testament. More information will be added soon. 'OLD TESTAMENT' 'Genesis' Chapter 3 20. And Adam called his wife's name Eve; because she was the mother of all living. Chapter 4 1. And Adam knew Eve his wife; and she conceived, and bare Cain, and said, I have gotten a man from the Lord. 2. And she again bare his brother Abel. And Abel was a keeper of sheep, but Cain was a tiller of the ground. Chapter 17 19. And God said, Sarah thy wife shall bear thee a son indeed; and thou shalt cal his name Isaac: and I will establish my covenant with him for an everlasting covenant, and with his seed after him. Chapter 19 24. Then the Lord rained upon Sodom and upon Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the Lord out of heaven. 'Exodus' Chapter 8 21. Else, if thou wilt not let my people go, behold, I will send swarms of flies upon thee, and upon thy servants, and upon thy people, and into thy houses: and the houses of the Egyptains shall be full of swarms of flies, and also the ground wheron they are. 'Leviticus' Chapter 16 8. And Aaron shall cast lots over the two goats, one lot for the Lord and the other lot for Azazel. (ESV) Chapter 19 31. Regard not them that have familiar spirits, neither seek after wizards, to be defiled by them: I am the Lord your God. 'Judges' Chapter 13 24. And the woman bare a son, and called his name Samson: and the child grew, and the Lord blessed him. '1 Samuel' Chapter 2 6. The Lord kills and brings to life; he brings down to Sheol and raises up. (NRSV) 'Job' Chapter 1 6. Now there was a day when the sons of God came to present themselves before the Lord, and Satan came also among them. '' 'Psalms' Chapter 76 10. ''Surely the wrath of man shall praise thee: the remainder of wrath shalt thou restrain. 'Proverbs' Chapter 15 19. The way of the slothful man is an hedge of thorns: but the way of the righteous is made plain. 27. He that is greedy of gain troubleth his own house; but he that hateth gifts shall live. Chapter 24 1. Be not thou envious against evil men, neither desire to be with them. 'Isaiah' Chapter 34 14. Wildcats will meet hyenas, the goat demon will call to his friends, and there Lilith will lurk and find her resting place. (CEB) 'APOCRYPHA' ??? 'NEW TESTAMENT' 'Matthew' Chapter 18 10. Take heed that ye despise not one of these little ones; for I say unto you, That in heaven their angels do always behold the face of my Father which is in heaven. 'Mark' Chapter 5 12. And all the devils besought him, saying, Send us into the swine, that we may enter into them. Chapter 15 40. There were also women looking on afar off: among whom was Mary Magdalene, and Mary the mother of James the less and of Joses, and Salome; 'Luke' Chapter 3 22. And the Holy Ghost desended in a bodily shape like a dove upon him, and a voice came from heaven which said, Thou art my beloved Son; in thee I am well pleased. Chapter 5 37. And no man putteth new wine into old bottles; else the new wine will burst the bottles, and be spilled, and the bottles shall perish. Chapter 7 34. The Son of man is come eating and drinking; and ye say, Behold a gluttonous man, and a winebibber, a friend of publicans and sinners! 'John' Chapter 2 2. And supper being ended, the devil having now put into the heart of Judas Iscariot, Simon's son, to betray him; '2 Timothy' Chapter 3 2. For men shall be lovers of their own selves, covetous, boasters, proud, blasphemers, disobedient to parents, unthankful, unholy, 'James' Chapter 1 14. But every man is tempted, when he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed. 'Revelation' Chapter 1 1. The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave unto him, to shew unto his servants things which must shortly come to pass; and he sent and signified it by his angel unto his servant John: Chapter 6 2. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer. 4. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword. 5. And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. '' 8. ''And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth. 16. And said to the mountains and rocks, Fall on us, and hide us from the face of him that sitteth on the throne, and from the wrath of the Lamb: Chapter 13 17. And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name.